Sequel A Circle Sin : Begin Again
by lily kensei
Summary: /"Aku tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Bagiku cukup dirimu ada di sisiku seperti ini adalah hal terindah dan tak akan kulepaskan kau lagi,"\Sepasang pengantin itupun terlihat sangat ceria. Sasuke yang jarang berekspresipun tampak tersenyum tipis. Akhir yang manis dari awal yang pahit./Sequel A circle Sin\RnR


Musim dingin telah tiba. Salju menutup apa saja yang ia lewati. Tak terkecuali gedung kosong yang dulunya adalah klub malam bernama 'ROSE'. Klub malam itu disegel oleh pihak kepolisian karena terdapat puluhan kantung zat psikotropika di dalamnya. Semua pekerja malam dan bartender disana terkatung-katung karenanya. Tak memiliki pekerjaan, termasuk Haruno Sakura.

**Sequel A Circle Sin : Begin Again**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Sakura duduk manis di sofa di bawah jendela apartement milik kekasihnya. Sambil menyesap cokelat panas sedikit demi sedikit, ia menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya membentuk suatu tulisan di jendela yang berembun. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian delapan bulan lalu. Dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu di klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dua hari sesudahnya Sasuke datang ke flat mungilnya dan memintanya untuk kembali menjadi kekasih pria mapan itu. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menerimanya dengan mudah. Perlu waktu dua minggu untuk berkata 'iya'. Tak lama sesudahnya, ia _malah_ diajak untuk tinggal di apartment mewah ini. Sakura tak kuasa menolak, karena Sasuke dengan gencar datang ke flat mungilnya setiap hari untuk memintanya tinggal di apartementnya.

"Sedang apa?" Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kantor langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dari samping dan mengecup kelopak mata wanita itu.

"Hm? Menikmati cokelat, kau mau kubuatkan?" Sakura berbalik dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi sang kekasih.

"Tidak. Cukup kau saja sudah menghangatkan," perkataan Sasuke barusan cukup membuat Sakura tersipu. Apalagi Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir pinknya dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

"Enggh~ sudah Sasuke-kunnn~" Sakura melepas ciuman hangat Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merah Sakura. Ia mengacak rambut pink kekasihnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?" seringaian menggoda Sasuke muncul.

"Dasar mesum!"

Selama Sasuke mandi Sakura sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sakura termenung sebentar di kursi makan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa Sasuke tak merasa risih menjadi kekasih dari seorang wanita yang 'tak sempurna' seperti dirinya? Ia memang pernah menanyakan perihal ini kepada Sasuke, namun pria itu hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tetap mencintai Sakura dengan segala yang ada di diri wanita itu.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana putih dan sweater biru tua berleher tinggi. Ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang termenung sambil memangku dagunya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Saku?" Sasuke menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak. Ayo makan," perubahan sikap dan raut wajah Sakura yang drastis membuat Sasuke heran. Namun ditahannya hingga selesai makan malam dan Sakura kembali ceria seperti biasanya

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum tidur?" Sakura mengucek matanya sekilas sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang kerja Sasuke yang menunjukkan pukul 10:30 pm. Sakura kebetulan lewat ruang kerja Sasuke yang terletak di tengah apartement dan melihat lampu yang masih menyala.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Kau sendiri kenapa terbangun?" Tanya Sasuke belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di atas meja.

"Aku haus. Sasuke-kun mau kubuatkan kopi?" Sakura duduk di pinggir meja Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidur saja, sudah tengah malam."

"Kau mengusirku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap tak suka pada Sasuke.

"Bukan. Kau pasti lelah membereskan apartementku seharian hingga bersih tak ada debu sedikitpun," Sasuke sebenarnya cukup kaget saat pulang tadi apartementanya sudah rapi. Bahkan ruang kerjanya yang biasanya penuh dengan dokumen yang tercecer juga sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi, boleh aku minta imbalan atas itu?" Sakura mengerling pada Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Hei. Aku bahkan tak memaksamu melakukan itu, Nyonya Uchiha," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di belahan dada wanita itu.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang wanitanya. Semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan mengelus helaian rambut Sasuke. Merasa mendapat sambutan dari Sakura, Sasuke semakin berani berbuat jauh. Wajahnya mulai naik ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Sakura. Sedikit demi sedikit _kissmark_ bermunculan di sana. Tangan Sasukepun mulai nakal dengan meremas payudara Sakura.

"Nnnggh~ ah Sasuke-kuunn~" Sakura tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar pribadi miliknya. Memang ia dan Sakura tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

Sasuke menindih Sakura. Ia menciumi wajah Sakura. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, hingga dagu Sakura. Sasuke merasakan adanya gejolak di dadanya. Ia tak bisa berhenti, meski Sakura sudah mendesahkan namanya dan memintanya berhenti.

"Sasuke-kunnn~ sudahhh. Enngggh~" Sasuke semakin beringas. Ia membuka kancing-kancing piyama Sakura dengan giginya. Tangan kanannya meraba perut datar Sakura. Sedang tangan kirinya masih bertengger di payudara kanan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan.

Sakura sendiri juga merasakan gejolak di dadanya. Ia memang sudah sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Namun semuanya terasa berbeda saat Sasuke yang melakukannya. Ia mulai menikmati perlakuan Sasuke dengan memeluk leher kekasihnya. Namun pikiran-pikiran tentang dirinya yang sudah 'ternodai' kembali menghantui dirinya. Dengan sedikit paksaan ia mendorong lembut tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" setengah gusar karena hasratnya terpaksa tertahan, Sasuke bertanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, aku lelah," Sakura bangkit dari ranjang king size itu dan melangkah keluar setelah membetulkan kancing-kancing piyamanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan nanar. Ia tahu alasan Sakura sebenarnya. Sakura memang selalu merasa tak lagi pantas untuknya. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menarik lengan kiri Sakura hingga menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu begini?! Sudah kubilang aku tak mempersalahkanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tahu ini semua juga kesalahanku Sakura. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," Sasuke menyesap wangi Sakura lewat pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku.." Sakura ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku takut kau hanya ingin membuktikan rasa bersalahmu. Dengan berpura-bura mencintaiku dan menyentuhku. Seolah aku masih suci seperti gadis-gadis lain!" Sakura menangis tersedu di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetatkan pelukanya. Ia merasa sakit mendengar pengakuan Sakura yang masih belum mempercayainya. Memang semua ini salahnya yang membiarkan Sakura menderita. Namun sungguh, ia benar-benar masih mencintai Sakura seperti dulu.

"Aku juga, belum siap menerima cacian dari orang-orang sekitarmu, Sasuke. Terutama dari ibumu. Hikss.."

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin ia memang menerima Sakura apa adanya. Tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya belum tentu menerima Sakura dengan tangan kosong. Terlebih ibunya yang masih memendam rasa kesalnya kepada Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Bagiku cukup dirimu ada di sisiku seperti ini adalah hal terindah dan tak akan kulepaskan kau lagi," rahang Sasuke mengeras saat mengatakannya.

Sakura tak lagi mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia memang mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke barusan, namun entah mengapa masih ada yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Ia takut, Mikoto-baasan –ibu Sasuke- akan menjauhkannya kembali dari pujaan hatinya.

Terlalu lama menangis, Sakura jatuh tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak lagi mendengar suara tangisan Sakura, melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menidurkannya di ranjang king sizenya kemudian menyelimuti Sakura. Ia mengecup pelan dahi wanita pink itu. Perlahan dirinyapun jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura.

.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel menggema di apartement mewah itu. Bukannya bangun, Sasuke _malah_ semakin asyik tidur setelah sebelumnya mengambil bantal untuk menutup telinganya.

_Ting Tong_

Lagi-lagi suara bel, tampaknya orang yang bertamu kali ini punya urusan penting hingga memencet bel apartment orang lain berkali-kali dipagi buta.

"Otouto! Hoy, buka pintunya Sasuke!" tamu itupun menggedor pintu apartement yang penuh ukiran itu.

"Ck, baka aniki," dengan malas Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

_Cklek-_

"Sasuke, lama sekali _sih!_"

"Hn. Pagi-pagi sudah bertamu, menggganggu orang tahu," Sasuke menatap sebal kearah Itachi. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya, memastikan Sakura tidak terbangun karena gedoran pintu kakaknya.

"Hh.. Kaa-san kecelakaan. Aku sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponselmu tapi _mailbox_ terus, terpaksa aku kesini," Itachi menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Itachi? Kenapa kau malah disini bukannya menjaga Kaa-san?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Tou-san yang menyuruhku kesini. Tenang saja, ada tou-san yang menjaganya. Kau tidak menyuruhku duduk?" Itachi melewati Sasuke dan dengan seenaknya mengambil setoples biskuit jahe buatan Sakura di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju," Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamarnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan kaa-sannya. Biarpun sudah memisahkan ia dari Sakura, tetaplah wanita itu yang telah susah payah melahirkan dirinya.

Sasuke mendapati kamarnya kosong, Sakura sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Aku ikut Sasuke-kun," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke datang.

"Tapi kau.." Sasuke tak mampu berkata lagi saat jari telunjuk Sakura sudah bertengger manis di bibirnya memaksa untuk diam.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," tatapan mata Sakura cukup untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

Di ruang tamu ada Itachi yang terkejut melihat keberadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau yakin mau ikut? Kalau ibu menyakitimu lagi bagaimana?" Itachi menatap khawatir kearah Sakura yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Sakurapun mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

.

Konoha International Hospital

Ruang VVIP

"Fugaku-kun, Sasuke dan Itachi belum datang?" Mikoto yang berbaring lemah melirik kearah pintu.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi mereka tiba," Fugaku –ayah Sasuke dan Itachi- mengelus pelan lengan istrinya. Ia merasa tak tega melihat keadaan Mikoto yang seperti ini. Setelah semalam ia dan Mikoto bertengkar hebat dan berujung dengan Mikoto yang melarikan diri dan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti sekarang.

"Mengenai masalah semalam, aku sudah berpikir untuk-"

_Cklek_

Ucapan Mikoto terputus saat Itachi yang diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Sasuke, kau datang nak. Bersama- Sakura," Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

Semua yang ada di ruang itu terkaget-kaget melihat Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap ramah terhadap Sakura. Entah karena apa, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Mikoto yang melihat hal itupun menjadi muram kembali.

"Maafkan kaa-san, Sasuke. Kaa-san tahu, kaa-san yang salah," Mikoto memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. Kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan memeluk kaki kanan Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun gelagapan untuk membantu Mikoto bangkit.

"Maafkan baa-san Sakura. Baa-san menyesal membuatmu menderita sedemikian dalamnya. Hiks.."

"Sakura sudah memaafkan baa-san _kok. _Tapi baa-san jangan seperti ini," Sakura memegang lengan Mikoto untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ssst.. Sudah, Sakura sudah memaafkanmu," Fugaku memeluk lembut pundak Mikoto.

Mikoto masih menangis, sedangkan Saasuke terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan ibunya yang drastis itu. Itachi tersenyum lembut, ia senang mengetahui ibunya sudah menyadari kesalah-kesalahannya.

Mikoto benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya. Semalam ia dan suaminya, Fugaku bertengkar hebat. Fugaku menyinggung kembali masalah perselingkuhannya dengan ayah Sakura yang telah lalu. Fugaku juga sempat menyalahkannya karena kegagalan rumah tangga Sasuke. Juga masalah Sakura yang dijual karena dirinya. Mikoto merasa tertekan dan merasakan rasa salah yang teramat sangat. Ia memilih melarikan diri sekaligus lari dari kenyataan bahwa yang merenggut kebahagian Sasuke adalah dirinya. Yang membuat rumah tangganya dengan Fugaku di ambang kehancuran adalah dirinya.

Sekarang ia telah menyadari bahwa kebahagiaannya bukan bersama ayah Sakura yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Bukan dengan menyakiti anggota keluarga Haruno yang ia rasa telah merebut cinta pertamanya dari dirinya. Ia akan belajar mencintai Fugaku, cinta yang selama ini ia anggap tak ada tenyata telah tumbuh perlahan-lahan tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali," Uchiha Mikoto memegang pundak Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Baa-san, aku gugup sekali," Sakura berkali-kali meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tepat tiga bulan setelah permintaan maaf Mikoto.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa. Oh ya, biasakan memanggilku Kaa-san oke?" Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ikrar pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Resepsipun segera digelar di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah tak jauh dari gereja tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menikah. Banyak yang hadir di sana, ada Haruno Karin –kakak Sakura- dengan suaminya yang kini telah sah secara hokum dan agama dan seorang anak lelaki yang digandeng olehnya. Ada sahabat-sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke semasa SMA. Bahkan mantan istri Sasukepun datang bersama sahabat pirang Sasuke yang menggendong balita perempuan yang juga bersurai pirang. Itachi bersama Konan istrinya. Ayah Sakura yang ada di balik jeruji besi juga ikut menikmati acara itu lewat telepon-telepon dari Sakura yang telah memaafkan ayahnya itu. Dan masih banyak lagi tamu-tamu yang lain.

Sepasang pengantin itupun terlihat sangat ceria. Sasuke yang jarang berekspresipun tampak tersenyum tipis. Akhir yang manis dari awal yang pahit.

Dan tentunya awal yang baru bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Ha- ups Uchiha Sakura.

**FIN**

Author's note

Me : "Dapet feelnya nggak readers sekaliaaan?"

Readers : "Ngaaaak." -_-

Maaf yaa, kalau nggak dapet feelnya. Kemampuan menulisku lagi nuruuuuun banget. Aku lagi mau bikin requestsan dari reviewer di 'A Circle Sin' kemarin nih xixi.

Thanks to :

Karasu Uchiha

AdlinAfifah

Akasuna no ei-chan

**Anyaaa : **sequelnya udh ada ^^ tapi aku nggak bisa bikin lemon atau yang hot-hot (?) kayak permintaan kamu nih

**Sasusaku loversss : **nggak pa-pa 'kan oneshoot asal ada sequelnya ^^

**Angodess : **maaf nyoo aku nggak bisa bikin Mikoto menderita. Soalnya aku ngeRPin Mikoto xixi. Mikoto telalu baik buat dibikin menderita, di A Circle Sin ajaa berat (?) Mikoto jadi jahat. Makasih udh baca sampe dua kali ^^.

Celubba

Ocha chan

Deauliaas

Lizzy Park

SasuSakuSakoGaa

**Igin : **A Circle Sin Cuma jadi oneshooht nggak pa-pa 'kan? Asal ada sequelnya ^^

Srzkun

**Review?**


End file.
